User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Hanakamiya Yuiko (Yu-Gi-Oh:Omni-Soul!)
Warning ... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups mentioned previously on other Minus' Verses on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it as fact rather than fiction ... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. 'Summary / Backstory' ' Hanakamiya Yuiko' is the female protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Omni-Soul, which is the continuation of Yu-Gi-Oh! Over-Soul and Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos and Order . She is shy and unassuming young highschool girl who possesses the strongest of the Legendary Primordial Emotions, stronger than the previous twelve of them put together, which is the Omni-Soul, which represents Determination, Potential , Willpower, and Confidence . She obtains this via showing these emotions in her duel against her new Rival Haruki , who has the Over-Soul Primordial Emotion of Power, who so happens to be the strongest duelist at this time in the series, and who just so happens to have been the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Over-Soul ! , and the Rival of the previous Protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos and Order, who wielded the Primordial Crown of Chaos and Order. Post-Defeated Haruki and obtaining Omni-Soul, there isn't a doubt in her mind that she is without a doubt the most powerful duelist at the beginning of the series. The events of Omni-Soul takes place 2 years post Over-Soul, which takes place 5 years after the events of Chaos and Order. At the start of the series she is portrayed as the weakest in the Revamped Duel Academy, which takes place many years after Judai Yuki left the school in search of finding himself along with Yubel and the Proffessor, and many years after the Signers were gone . So in a sense, the Deulign Academy was much more varying and had many dueling styles and variations: Link, Fusion , XYZ , Pendulum , Ritual , Synchro . These and many more variation of summoning were introduced and mastered by the students. It was to such a extent that people who can do multiple summoning mechanisms in a single duel was not uncommon whatsoever . Despite doing well academically, and learning and adapting to many dueling styles and ways of dueling, she wasn't confident in her own abilities as a duelist and as a result failed when it came to actually dueling. It was revealed early on she had a lot of potential as a duelist, perhaps unlimited potential, but she couldn't get passed her own set self-inflicting limitations that couldn't let her push beyond her limits. So, the principal decided to contact a old colleague that would likely push her to the limits. It was Haruki Suto , the strongest duelist at the time. She was finishing a Omniversal Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament that she became the Champion off, that included variations of Multiple King/Queen of Games, their equivalents and rivals , and even a Duelist who utilized the Dueling Power of every duelist across the Omniverse + Beyond . After being called up, the duelist in question was a bit cocky, and understandably so. At the time,she was in-fact the strongest without a set equal. So, Haruki simply felt this child wouldn't give her the challenge she craved and desired .However, the Principal begged said duelist to give Yuiko a fighting chance. So, with a heavy sigh, she agreed because the two were close friends, but she was also interested with what the principal saw in the young child that she didn't. So, the two arranged a day during the weekend in which the young girl would duel Haruki. The Saturday that decided the Child's fate was upon her. After taking a bit of a break, she was called up rather randomly in order to duel a certain person. At first, she was rather confused because of the fact that she felt she wasn't the best duelist around, and secondly was who in their right mind would want to duel a weakling like herself ? So, when she entered the Principal's office, her eyes widened at Haruki standing there. She was a Legendary Duelist, of the likes that no other duelists has even come close to the amount of accomplishments she made.In-fact, Yuiko was so surprised at Haruki being there that she unsurprisingly fainted then and there. After waking up, it was explained that this was arranged to test her 'worthiness' as a duelist. At first, she didn't want to waste her time. However, some foreign feeling was beckoning her to challenge Haruki in one way, shape or form. It was a feeling unlike any she's experienced, a type of drive to move on when her mind and body was constantly saying no. She sort of ignored the fact that her own strength was it's own separate entity, and decided to duel her then and there. Haruki was incredibly powerful, it was quite obvious, summong 4 level twelve boss monsters on her second turn. She was a bit of a dragon fanatic, and her deck 'Dragon's Heart' proved it. The Alpha Dragon and The Omega Dragon were her strongest monsters, along with two other level 12 Monsters that no duelists has yet to defeat. No matter what Haruki sent out there, it got completely blown back by the awesome power she had at her disposal. Such was the overwhelming strength of the Omega and Alpha Soul User, Haruki Yurika . A blast from both her Omega and Alpha Dragon was enough to send the Yuiko flying into a wall, seemingly knocking her out, with no life points remaining It seemed Haruki was packing her stuff to leave. It felt like all of the things she was looking forward to were completely pointless, as nothing in her weak deck had enough power to deal with such a assemble. However, a pressured erupted from Yuiko, causing the Legendary Duelist Haruki to sweatdrop in fear, along with her strongest duel spirits . It was such a powerful presence , nothing like the timid duelist who was fumbling with her cards earlier and was always nervous on what her move would be. After being floored, she got up slowly in a somewhat dramatic nature. Her eyes held a composed nature, one of a confidence and willpower unseen in this world or any other. She was reminded of Atem when he retruned from the Afterlife in that alternate dimension. Unlike the young woman Haruki saw prior, this woman was anything but, and seemed entirely different. She has two yellow bangs that sprouted from her head. In the back was the same black hair and magenta hair that Yugi Mutou was identified as. She was a bit taller by a few inches (nearly 6 feet) ,and was rather curvaceous in terms of figure. Her figured showed both grace, maturity , and radiance. It felt like she Haruki was dueling Yugi's Daughter. It was revealed that she wanted to be as strong as Yugi was, which was why the Omni-Soul + Hidden Strength personified itself as a variant of the Legendary Duelist. She held up her duel disk with her arm, and it all of a sudden was surrounded in a intense rainbow colored aura that seemed to eb flaring about. She only heard of this type of aura in legends. But how... Did this one child obtain this power. The blank stare of dominance made the young woman knees buckle. She has never seen such dominance and strength. It was completely inhuman and lacked any sense on how she obtained it. She saw that "Yuiko" still wanted to duel. Haruki didn't really know how the child gained Omni-Soul, but the aspect of finally facing it it's wielder in a duel excited her. So, she agreed to restart the duel, on the condition her boss monsters were kept on the field . "Yuiko" agreed to those terms. "Yuiko" drawed, and the card she drawed was the exact one she needed. The Card "Omni-Soul" was played, which even without direct activation ignored any card effect so long as it was face up on the field, bypassing it as if it wasn't even there . She was allowed to call a card name, and summon that card, ignoring summoning conditions , and it was given the power of the Omni-Soul. She then called upon the strength of 'Dark Magician', and it materialized on the field. It became embedded with the Omni-Soul, becoming 'Omni-Soul Dark Magician' . Omni-Soul activated , giving the Dark Magician the affect to ignore any card effect present on the field and annihilate the monsters currently, destroying all 4 boss monsters in one fell swoop .Dark Magician then obliterated Haruki, destroying her life points in a single attack. Then, the young girl known as Yuiko collapsed, becoming the timid and unassuming young highschool girl that she always was. Ever since this incident, Haruki has been keeping tabs and being the rival of Yuiko, trying to see what made her tick and why she was chosen of all people to be the vessel of such overwhelming dueling power. It was revealed later that her hidden strength was so powerful it literally became a split personality that can cause any miracle, even control the Omni-Soul . Hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is > Berkeley Cardinal as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. A Hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is a number that is > Berkeley Cardinals as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. It's a fan-made cardinal created by the Scientists of World's Beyond... And has been used throughout it's origins. To compare, , with this list being a example of the magnitude of such numbers , notice how even Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is less than irrelevant in this scale. Appearance / Personality : Hanakamiya Yuiko is a unassuming female who has short brown hair and brown eyes. She is five foot five inches and is the average weight of someone who is around sixteen years old. She is described about average as average can be in terms of physical physique. She isn't at all attractive, but she is definitely not ugly. She wears the female Duel Academy Slifer Girl Uniform, as she was considered far too much of a weakling to have it any other way. This was a near identical match to the Domino City girl uniform, which is identical to the one Tea Gardener is wearing . Yami "Yuiko" [ Reverred in a different time as Grand Empress Yuka , when the split personality journeyed back in time to make a name for itself, then returned ] is deacribed as a different entity altogether, the Hidden Strength of Hanakamiya Yuiko personified + The True Wielder of the Omni-Soul . Despite their similar appearances, Yuka is quite a fair bit different. Unlike her weaker self, she actually has a shorter hair. She also wears her pink blazer as a makeshift cape whenever she is summoned. Also, she obtains a rather fiersome and serious expression whenever she is on and about , and has a deeper, perhaps even masculine tone in comparison to the soft-spoken , barely audible feminine tone of Yuiiko . Yami Yuiiko/Grand Emperor Yuka is described as having the "spirit and strength of a Almighty God", despite very much admitting that she is a mortal at several points throughout the story. Spirited, courageous, determined, and somewhat stubborn, she always manages to find a way out of nearly any situation using these positive traits. Regular "Yuiiko" was always described to be a sensitive, and very unassuming young girl. She always seemed like she was not too far away from literally bursting into tears at any moment. She overly stresses herself out with self-inflicted negativity, to the point that it isn't even that humorous and rather serious. It makes you wonder why she hasn't gone to any sort of doctor for her condition. She is actually insanely intellectual, but hides that under many layers of insecurity . 'Powers and Stats': |-|Yuiiko= |-|Yuka= Tier ''': '''Unknown. 10-B normally. Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers l Unknown. 10-B normally. Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers l Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers l Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers l Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers l Hypothetically 0''' with '''Powers Name: Hanakamiya Yuuiko (Yuiika is the name of the fusion of Grand Empress Yuka and Yuiiko) ; Revealed her original name was suppose to be Mutou Yuiiko Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Omni-Soul / World's Beyond Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Loser Rank (Being the weakest rank in the history of Duel Academy) , Queen of Games (After Yuka beat Haruki Seto) , Legend of Games (Season 4; After beatng her Grandfather) Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Can see + interact w/ Duel Monster Spirits ever since she was at the tender age of five . Can sense the spirits/heart of the cards, and even able to speak to them directly .) , Healing (Via utilizing various card effects, such as Wedding Bell, which heals any damage done to you every other turn) , Telepathy (Via Yuka. She can send telepathic messages, and even increase the intensity of her mind's voice) , Precognition (Yuiiko's/Yuka's prophetic dreams always come into fruition, even if the future is rewritten by a unseen force) , Subconscious Reality Manipulation (Defeated the Progneitor by accessing a portion of the Omni-Soul, and temporarily had her Kuriboh Kuriobh, essentially a Kuriboh w/ a Nun outfit wreck him . Accidentally created a card using her own willpower when Yuka failed to materialize . Yuiiko used her own willpower to allow Cupid, her ace monster, to materialize into real life to assist her to free Haruki's Soul from the Primordial Emotion of Negativity. Fought Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon by materializing Lovely Knight against it) , Empathic Manipulation (Yuika considered Yuiiko's empathy as far stronger than her own. Yuka can make entities devoid/lacking of emotions instantly gain it by a wave of her hand, and gave emotion to a conceptual beast emboding Emptiness) , Dream Manipulation (Yuka can fight the Primordial Concept of Dreams on even terms within the dream world using sheer willpower) , Probability Manipulation (Can win a duel even if the possibility she can is literally 0%) , Possession (Via Yuka possessing Yuiiko's body. Implied she can possess other people, but she hasn't ever tried out of her morals) , Light Manipulation / Darkness Manipulation (Overpowered the abstract concept of duality of light and darkness with her light powers. Yuka commands the very concept of light and darkness to her will, and can shape it in whatever way she chooses. Has shown to be able to smite or purify entities using said light ) , Mind Manipulation (Both have shown to be able to counter the Progneitor's Mind Manipulation with a even greater variation of it. One of the penalties of a Shadow Game is the destruction of a psyche, and even those such as Primordial Emotions, who are heavily resistant to it even after losing a Shadow Duel, was subceptible to ) , Fusionism (Yuka can merge herself with a Duel Spirit to amplify their combined might) , Power Mimicry (Mirror of Mimicry; Steals the skills / powers of a adversary/item) , Matter Manipulation (Qunatum Level; Yuka was shown in a duel to be able to affect quarks and atoms when trying to access what type of power someone had) , and likely far more , Transmutation (As a penalty for losing a Emotional Duel , Yuka turned a demented duelist into a carcass, to be picked on by crows for eternity) , Fate Manipulation (Constantly can change their fate throughout a duel, when The Fates preordained them to lose a duel, they win despite such) , Space-Time Manipulation (Yuka was shown to manipulate entire realities , crush them, and destabilize their very foundations to locate a rogue duelist who stole a rare card from Yugi's legendary deck) , Causality Manipulation (Extremely strong duelists of this era have this ability if your heart , mind, and will is strong enough , and due to the strength of Yuiiko and Yuka, it's potency in a duel should be incredibly high-end) . Nigh-Invulnerability (She cannot be killed or destroyed unless she's either defeated in a duel, or someone is purely stronger than she is) , Regeneration (True-Godly; Even the weakest of the Primordial Emotions. Primordial Emotions have far superior regeneration to Duel Monster Spirits, who are known in this era to regenerate from manipulation beyond the concept of higher-dimensions in a mere instant) l Reality Manipulation (Created mutliple dueling cards using the Omni-Soul. Materialized the spirit of the Omni-Soul as a card itself. Made the effects of the Duel Monsters real by utilizing the Omni-Soul) , Summoning (In and out of a duel; Can empower Duel Monster Spirits with the Omni-Soul) , Illusion Manipulation (As the penalty of a game, made a bully have the suffering of living a infinite deaths) , Teleportation (Via multiple spell cards) , Miracle Manipulation (The Omni-Soul itself embodies Miracles as a concept) , Forcefield Generation (Yuka was shown to create Forcefields made of pure willpower, or Omni-Soul) , Conceptual Manipulation (The Omni-Soul is described as the concept of concepts, the founding concept of reality that all impossible & possible concepts obey without question) , Void Manipulation (Yuka, using both her Omni-Soul and her mere will power, can manifest nonexistent energy) , BFR (Yuiiko and Yuka can sent people to the Emotional Void; A void where only those comparable to the strongest Primordial Emotions can escape) , Power Negation (Of those significantly weaker or on par with her: Complete Negation Spell allows you to deny their abilities as long as they are either on par or lower than your power, It doesn't work if they are stronger) , . Resistance to : Mind Manipulation (Was able to resist someone who was mindwipping the Multiverse of World's Beyond + Beyond in it's totality due to the Omni-Soul. The Omni-Soul is a extension of the concept of willpower) , Soul Manipulation (Both Yuiiko and Yuka have shown resistance to the Level Infinity of the Red Sin power, a soul manipulation that even at level one can affect those who don't have any souls, and Level One affected the souls of all entities in the Multiverses, and it even affected concepts' to the point they were given a soul.) , Concept Manipulation (Both have denied abstract concepts being used against them in a duel) , Time Manipulation (Time was stopped when Yuiiko was dueling many entities, and due to sheer willpower was able to keep on moving within it) , Existence Erasure (Even the weakest Primordial Emotions Wielders cannot be erased by entiies far weaker than them in hierarchy/power/tier, until the opposition win a duel/shadow game) , Law Manipulation (Not a Immunity, but pretty close to it: Even the weakest Primordial Emotions do not abide by the set laws of reality & concepts, that are the foundations of how reality functions) , Causality Manipulation (Regular levels and even higher levels of Casuality have proven inaffective to the Primordial Emotions) , Death Manipulation (Even the weakest of Primordial Emotions resisted having infinite deaths placed upon them with a mere shrug) Attack Potency: Unknown . Average Human Level normally (Is a regular , average teenage girl without powers). Hypothetically High Outerversal Level with Powers( At the beginning of the series, her powers were directly transcendent of that of EoS Haruki Seto , who can harness the strongest Primordial Emotion, that of pure Power, along with the other Twelve Primordial Souls , having to utilize all of their powers combined to not faint at the pressure of the Omni-Soul's Wielder . Even the weakest Primordial Emotion , when the infinites^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals seals are placed upon them, are regarded as the most powerful things in Creation , described as infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinal transcending that of the Crowns of Order and Chaos revealed in the earlier incarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos and Order. The 11th Primordial Emotion's weakest sealed state transcended the 12th Primordial Emotion's , as it transcended the Crowns of Order and Chaos, andthe procs The Crowns of Chaos and Order were able to rewrite creation infinitely , and were above everything in World's Beyond, as a Post-Iteration, Full Sealed unlocked Frankie Richards, was compared to the lowest possible entity in the First Layer of the Multiverse . This was revealed to be Yuka's/Yuiiko's severely weakened state however, in which they had inifnite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals sealed on the power of their Omni-Soul , and her powers conintuously evolved since then . ) l Unknown . Hypothetically High Outerversal Level ( In Season 2 of Omni-Soul , Yuiiko herself defeated the Beast of the Cards, a powerful Duel Monsters Spirit who was stated to have far surpassed that of BoS Emperor Yuka if she ever broke all her limiters , albeit this was when she was forced to go all-out, and likely won't happen in a regular duel due to insecurites . Emperor Yuka , after remembering who she was as the Creator of the Omni-Soul , was able to surpass the concept of the Omni-Soul itself, surpassing a fully released Omni-Soul by a infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals . Yuiiko by herself , without accessing the Omni-Soul , was described as a duelist capable of surpassing Emperor Yuka at her fullest , and was even at least compared to several times to her if she left her insecurities behind , and even defeated her legitimately , even when agreed that Emperor Yuka would use the full Omni-Soul .Yuiiko defeated the Legend of Games Hanakamiya Suirou at the Final Season 4 , proving her worth as a duelist and the strongest successor to the title . Suriou was the Legend of Games, and even after all the things they accomplished during Season 1-3, viewed both Yuka and Yuiiko as weak duelists , and forced Yuiiko to break her shell to defeat him . Described together to be the Grand Empress' of Dueling when dueling together, which means they are incomprehensibly superior when dueling as a team . ) l Hypothetically High Outerversal Level ( In Season 7 , Yuiiko by herself managed to defeat a severely amped Haruki Seto by herself viewed Suirou as a mere speck of sand in comparison to a uncountably large sandy beach that would cover the entire Wprld's Beyond Multiverse , who was using the Primordial Emotion of Negativity gave her a massive amp by a infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals . After defeating her, immediately stalemated a Limit Broken Haruki managed to overcome her negativity and break her limits, being much stronger than ever seen before,plus was using in conjunction the Primordial Emotion of Purity, which is inifnite^'s of hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals above the Negavity Primnordial Emotion l Hypothetically High Outerversal Level (Yuiiko was consistently statedand even shown in a duel to be on par with Mutou Yugi, a duelist above and beyond a Limit Broken Haruki w/Primordial Emotion of Purity, as she would be above herself when she was in Season One of Omni-Soul. Yuiika stalemated Atem-Fused w/ Yugi , who was above regular Yugi as Yugi would be above Season One Haruki Seto . ] . ) Speed: Human Level '''normally . 'Unknown '''with Powers (Yuka as a non-corporeal spirit can easily react to characters such as Frankie Richards and beyond. Empowering the Dark Magician allowed her to blitz the Duel Monster Spirit iterations of Frankie and Zach, who are actually much faster than their World's Beyond adaptations ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown ' 'Stamina: Below Average Human Level normally . Much Higher with Amps , Reality Warping, Sumoning, and Fusionism l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown ' '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: At least ' Gifted ' normally ( Stated to have surpassed any duelist mentioned before in the history of the Academy in terms of her knowledge and unprecedented ability at dueling, as well as knowledge of dueling strategems , but was just far too timid and insecure to utilize them in a actual duel at this point , hence why she ironically has the lowest ranking in the entire Duel Academy's history despite her latent potential . ) Weaknesses: Yuiiko ( Seemingly her many insecurities and lacks of doubt about her abilities at dueling. It was why Yuiiko lost consistently against Haruki.Has a bad track record of simply throwing duels due to not thinking she's good enough. Tends to be naive at many points and even trusting at times) l None Notable as Yuka or Yuiika Note: Yuka will try to end a duel/battle ASAP if someone is a threat to Yuiiko . Key: Season 1 l Season 2 to Season 6 l Season 7 l Season 8 l Other things 'Facts about the verse. lore, etc.' #Benevolent Kuriboh was a card she obtained from her Grandmother, who was also the owner of a popular Gaming Company. It was her favorite Duel Monster, and exceedingly rare , and she gave it to Yuiiko as a thank you for being there for her in all her hardships. It was given to her at the tender age of five, and was her first ever Duel Monster . It was also the first ever Duel Monster Spirit she ever heard speaking. #Her Grandfather also gave her a Kuriboh called, called King Kuriboh , which was the 2nd ever Duel Monster Spirit she ever heard. He said that King Kuriboh chose her over him, which meant she saw him suceeding him as a duelist and gaining his title #Her Grandfather, also known as Hanakamiya Suribou , was a childhood friend and eternal rival to Haruki Seto is now technically over 60+ years of age, but didn't age at all since her eighteenth birtdhay due to incident involving dueling in the Waters of Eternity against the God of Games at least before the Primordial Emotions were invovled. #Her Grandfather didn't age either, considering he dueled alongside Haruki against the God of Games, a entity surpassing that of the Crown of Order and Chaos by a significant margin. #The duel between the duelists mentioned above took place during the Yu-Gi-Oh! Over-Soul series, taking place Season One, when both Suribou and Haruki was just starting a name for themselves. #They referred to Suribou Mutou as the Legend of Games, a title Yuiiko inherited at Season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Omni-Soul . It's a title that only belonged to Suribou, because eh's referred to as a God amongst the Duelists , even to Haruki Seto . #Suribou Mutou is the descendant of the original Yugi Mutou, but changed his family's last name to Hanakamiya . #As Haruki's name suggest, Haruki is the descendant of the original Seto Kaiba . #She inherited her Grandmother's heart, and her father's skill. Even now, Haruki Seto stil respect Suribou's skill as a duelist, as even now he can still beat her at her best. It is also why she accepted the offer to duel his granddaughter, to see if she can keep up the reputation # Benevolent Kuriboh also constantly tries to cheer up Yuiiko whenever the insecurities get to her. #Just like Mutou Yugi, Yuiiko/Yuka/Yuiika's Main Theme is Passionate Duelist . This played at several moments in their dueling career. One of the more famous moments is when she gets to duel the original Legend, Mutou Yugi 7 , and when she duels her Grandfather in Season 6 #In Season 8 , Mutou Yugi was the one her father wanted her to duel, so he used his own powers to allow Yuiiko/Yuka to duel him at his prime, which was after Atem left in this iteration . The two were neck and neck, Yuiiko vs Yugi , outwitting the other, showing both are relatively comparable. However, Atem was spectating the entire duel from the Afterlife, and was given permission to return for this duel . When Atem showed up within Yugi, then the duel really started to heat up. YuiikYuiikoged to stalemated Pharaoh Atem keep in mind....This version is different from the Spiritmon variation, which is in a alternate universe . The last line was Mahat stalemating Cupid . Category:Blog posts